This specification relates to display screens and display devices.
Electronic display systems are commonly used to display information from computers and other sources. Scanning beam display systems use screens containing fluorescent materials to emit light under optical excitation to produce images. In some embodiments, the optical excitation is provided by one or more scanning excitation laser beams. The fluorescent materials are arranged into periodic patterns of pixels or sub-pixels in a fluorescent layer of the display. When a particular pixel or sub-pixel of the fluorescent layer is irradiated by the excitation light from an excitation source (e.g., a scanning UV laser), the fluorescent materials in that particular pixel or sub-pixel emits visible light, and forms a corresponding pixel or sub-pixels of an output image. In some embodiments, different colored fluorescent materials are arranged into repeated patterns of parallel stripes in the fluorescent layer of the display. When a scanning laser beam is scanned across each fluorescent stripe, the footprint of the scanning laser beam on the fluorescent stripe defines the boundary of a respective sub-pixel in the output image. In operation, the intensity of the scanning laser beam is time-modulated according to the image information for each sub-pixel. As the scanning laser beams scan across the fluorescent stripes, the composite light emitted by the different colored fluorescent stripes form an image with the appropriate color and intensity in each image pixel.